Various types of vision tests have been developed to measure the visual and related physiological and/or neurological abilities of individuals. Often, such tests are performed in the office of an optometrist or other health care professional. In such an office setting, a clinician may have access to a wide array of equipment with which to test the visual and related abilities of an individual. However, testing the visual abilities of an individual in other, non-clinical, settings can prove difficult, as much of the equipment developed for vision testing is difficult to transport or requires carefully controlled conditions or configurations. Moreover, equipment required for vision testing may require a great deal of space, such as an entire optician's office, and therefore difficult to integrate into another type of facility, such as an athletic training facility. Moreover, vision testing can be a time-consuming process, with multiple equipment changes, adjustments, and the like requiring a lengthy period of time to complete a single thorough assessment of an individual. Similarly, vision training equipment and methodologies have been developed, but that vision training often requires specialized equipment and/or exercises for individual visual skills.